


Penny's 'not-wanted' birthday surprise.

by IfSnowBazWereReal



Category: Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Pre-Book 2: Wayward Son, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfSnowBazWereReal/pseuds/IfSnowBazWereReal
Summary: It's Penny's birthday and she's has specifically requested nothing at all. But, as Simon and Baz's friend, that's not what's going to happen.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Penny's 'not-wanted' birthday surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Penny's birthday is January 26, so let's just pretend that it's her birthday. This is super super short, so enjoy I guess. :/
> 
> I was also going to name this Oh, Simon, but then it kind of revolved arounf Penny's birthday...
> 
> PLease comment and tell me how I did!

**Baz**

Simon holds a measuring cup full of flour in his hand, ready to pour it into the cake batter. I'm sitting on a stool at the island in my kitchen watching him attempt to make a cake for Bunce's birthday. I'm watching him because a) he told me I couldn't help him, b) He does't have a gift for Bunce yet and c) What else would I do? It's Simon baking. This is a rare opritunity... and he's a breathtaking view. 

Snow tips his hand to dump the fourth cup of flour then turns on the mixer to max. I can already tell something went wrong by the time he turns to me with a white face.

"Oh, Simon!" I say, turning to hide my laugh. 

"Baz! It's in my mouth! Why does it taste like dirt?" His face is covered in flour ad I can't help but laugh. The front of his face alog with the tips of his hair are white and I can't see his eyes. "Baz!" He repets. I can see little movemet where his eyes would be, "It's getting in my eyes! Help me!" I let out another burst of laughter and slowly make my way over to him. I grab my mobile phone off the counter and sanp a photo before I wet a cloth with warm water. I wipe his mouth off and kiss him before cleaning the rest of his face. 

"You're right," I say, "it really does taste like dirt," he smiles and kisses me again.

* * *

Snow and I head over to Bunce's flat at 5:00. She's not there yet because she's out with her mum in Hounslow. Snow suggested that we have a surprise part for her even though she made it very clear not to do anything for her or get her anything. I open the door for Simon since he's carrying the _new_ cake that I helped with. His jaw is clenched and his eyes are darting from the cake to what's ahead of him. He takes his shoes off and sets the cake on her counter. He turns around, frowning at me. 

"What?" I say. He picks up a peice of paper off the counter and brings it over to where I'm standing. It's Penelope's handwriting; _don't you think about doing something for me boys! And Basil do NOT go speding your money on me! ~Penny P.S DO NOT MAKE OUT ON MY COUNTERS!!_ Classic Bunce. I already bought her something ayways.

"She know's already Baz," Simon's face falls, "how does she know?"

"Hey, love," I grab his hand, "No need for this mood just because she caught us making out on her counters." I smirk at him.

Snow looks up at me and blushes crimson. "Wipe that grin off your face," he says smiling, planting a kiss on my lips before I can speek. My arms slide around his waist and his hands play with my hair. I kiss along his jaw and he nips at my ear. I make my way to his mouth giving him small, tender kisses along his lips. I deepe the kiss as I slip my tounge into his mouth and a small groan escapes him. I smile and he bites down on my bottom lip, tugging at it a bit. I lift him onto my hips, he's heavy, but I'm much stronger. He tightens his grip around my neck as I lead us into the kitchen and set him down on the counter. I'm planing on doing exactly what Bunce told us not to do.

"Breaking the rules, are you Pitch?" I smile on his lips when Simon says my last name.

"Calling me by my last name are you?" Simon blushes and _hmmms_ at me.

"Fuck the rules." He laughs at his own words and slides his hand up my shirt while kissing the corners of my mouth. I love this fool. I twirl a curl around one finger while the other hand sits at his waist band. I kiss his mouth for a long moment before I pull away. I rest my forehead against his and tighten my grip around him, pulling him closer to me. His legs find my waist once again and Crowley, my trousers just got a little bit tighter. 

"If we want this party to successfully be a surprise," Snow whispers by my ear, "then I guess we better get moving." I pull my head away and raise an eyebrow at him. "Not that! That wasn't-! I-! We shouldn't-! Penny-!" He flusters and blushes.

I smile, "whatever you wish my love," he kisses me one last time before hopping down and grabbing the birthday streamers. 

* * *

**Penelope**

Today's been a crap day. I woke up feeling like crap, my mum called so I decided to spend the day with her and all she wanted was to talk about Watford and that was crap. I mean, Watford is a great subject to talk about. There's plenty to disscuss, but she wasn't paying any attention to the fact that it's my birthday. What kind of mother calls to talk about her school on her daughter's birthday and doesn't even _say_ Happy Birthday? My mother, that's who. On top of that, Simon hasn't even called to wish me happy birthday either, and I'm afraid he's forgotten. He wasn't even home last night so I assume he spent the night with Baz. Merlin, all I want to do is go home and have a warm cup of tea. 

I skip the stairs to my flat and take the lift instead. I'm not going to fuss over four flights of stairs. I get to my floor and almost fall inside the room once the door is open. I flip on the light switch and Simon jumps in my face. I see Baz smile a rare, small smile over Simon's shoulder. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PENNY!!" He throws a birthday cap on my head and crushes me in the worst hug ever. And I love it. Because this is what I needed all day. A tear slides down my face and Simon lets go of me but hold my arms with a confused expression on his face. I don't blame him. 

"Hey what's wrong?" He rubs my sholders and I sob into his shoulder. His arms cover me once more as Baz walks over and puts his arm around us. "I know you said not to get you anything or doing something special for your bir-..." I slap his arm.

"Oh Simon!" I sob again, "thank you so much! You too B-Baz!" I'm crying so hard the birthday cap is falling off my head. Baz reaches a hand out to adjust it. I look up at Baz and attempt on smiling at him even though I'm sure it looks terrible. It doesn't matter, these are my boys and that's all I need right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic soooo. Sorry if there are any typos.


End file.
